


Duas palavras: te amo

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, Cheesy, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, This is Bad, help me please
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Vale apena colocar uma amizade em risco por causa do amor?





	Duas palavras: te amo

Andava vagarosamente em direção a você, sem o mínimo de pressa, pensando no que eu diria quando estivesse frente a frente com você. Desde um discreto ‘oi’, até um direto ‘olá, amo você’, nada parecia bom o bastante. E a medida que eu andava, as minhas mãos suavam, minha respiração ficava irregular, meu coração batia descompassado.

Começo a andar mais rápido, e antes mesmo da minha declaração já estou ansiosa pela sua resposta. Chego perto de você, que está completamente alheio tudo ao ser redor, concentrado em seu livro. Me imagino te chamando, dizendo que te amo e te dando um beijo. Seríamos felizes, não é?

Mas nada faço. Apenas fico parada olhando pra você e relembrando os momentos felizes da nossa amizade, e sinto um vazio... Por que eu queria ser muito mais que sua amiga. Mas, vale mesmo apena arriscar dez anos de amizade só por causa da minha ambição por seu amor? Mais vale ser sua amiga a perder sua amizade?

Saio correndo para bem longe dali. Eu falaria todas as coisas mais belas pra você e andaria o mundo para ter o seu amor. Mas duas palavras. Duas míseras palavras. Duas palavras que iam mudar o meu destino pra sempre foram as únicas duas palavras que eu não tive coragem de dizer: TE AMO.


End file.
